


Spectre

by vvishop



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

스테인드 글라스가 바자르 바닥에 무지개를 만들었다. 제임스 본드는 무지개를 밟아 끄는 0013의 얄상한 운동화 코를 물끄러미 보았다. 요원들이 인이어로 메아리처럼 말했다. 클리어. 클리어. 클리어. 클리어. 신경줄이 타들어가는 대신 담배에 불을 붙이는 0013는 훅 하고 먼지 섞인 공기에 연기를 더했다. 제임스는 관광객처럼 바자르 지도를 보았다.  
"일반적으로 사람이 모이는 곳이 타겟이 될 가능성이 높지."  
땀범벅이 된 요원 하나가 헉헉대며 말했다.  
"우리가 빠져보면 알 수 있지 않을까요."  
주말이었다. 이스탄불은 인구 과밀로 악명이 높은데 관광객까지 더해져 뛰어다닐 틈도 없었다. 대피라는 말이 나오고 있었다. 제임스의 시선이 로프를 타듯이 기둥을 붙잡고 올라갔다. 지붕! 모두가 사람 틈을 비집고 달리기 시작했다.  
폭탄을 발견한 건 0013였다. 잠깐! 비명같은 외침에 모두 좁혀가던 거리에 멈췄다. M만 귓속에서 입을 열었다.  
"보고해. 빌카밤바."  
"대피해야 합니다. M. 반복합니다. 대피해야 합니다."  
제임스는 바자르 내 전력을 끊었다. 화재 경보를 켰다. 사람들이 빠져나오기 시작했다. 0013은 화면을 전송했다. 폭탄 전문가가 대피를 권하자 모두는 반경 너머로 달려갔다.  
"연결된 폭약으로 기종은-"  
삐- 소리와 함께 연결이 방해를 받았다. 띄엄띄엄 소리가 송신되었다. 매듭... 해군... 아주 시끄러웠음에도 아주 고요해졌다. 제임스는 어떤 전조인지 알았다. 연쇄적으로 바자르 기둥이 쓰러졌다. 이름값하지 못했던 요원과 600년의 시간이 채 피하지 못한 인간들과 함께 주저앉았다. 

로마의 트레비 분수 앞에서 매우 정교한 사격이 세 번 연속해 있었다. 제임스는 범인을 쫓았으나 잡지 못했다.  
오스트리아의 보덴 호수 위에서 발레 공연 도중 폭발이 있었다. 폭탄제거반의 유언은 빌카밤바와 유사했다. 군에서 사용하는 매듭으로...  
파나마의 수도에서 대대적인 폭동 시위가 일어났다. 제임스에게 붙잡힌 주도자는 아무 정보도 말하지 않고 반지만을 남기고 자살했다. 

모로코였다. 머니페니는 석양을 잡을 것처럼 몸을 늘였다. 제임스는 셔츠 단추를 두어 개 푼 채였다. 낡은 문을 노크하자 땋은 머리가 독특한 여자가 문을 열어주었다. 안락 의자의 할머니는 고양이를 안고 있었다. 제임스는 15년간 그래왔듯이 리테의 뺨에 인사하려 허리를 숙였다. 고양이가 털을 세웠다. 백발을 치렁치렁하게 늘어트린 아름다운 리테는 고양이를 놔주었다. 손녀 미나는 제임스 본드가 낀 반지의 문양과 같은 삼각형 문양이 찍힌 카드를 건네 주었다. 머니페니는 제임스의 사전 경고를 따라 집 안에서 한 마디도 하지 않았다.  
정적이 흐르는 무거운 건물은 문도 없었다. 머니페니는 투시경으로 전력이 흐르는 곳을 찾았다. 종이를 가져다대자 붉은 스캔 조명이 비쳤다. 반지의 홈을 붉은 선이 지나자 덜커덕 건물이 시꺼멓게 입을 벌렸다. 구두 신은 사람이 둘이었는데 아무 발소리도 들리지 않았다. 빛을 향해서 나아간 둘은 문 뒤에 몸을 숨겼다. 한층 아래서 프랑스 악센트가 섞인 우아한 목소리가 웅웅 울렸다.  
"오셨다는군요."  
기대고 있던 문이 파티션처럼 열렸다. 빛을 등진 사람들의 표정이 보이지 않다가 열망에 가득찬 것을 알았다. 머니페니는 한걸음 물러났다.  
"오신다고 해서 모두 모였습니다. 어서 내려오시죠."  
모두의 시선이 제임스에게 붙박여 있었다. 머니페니는 끼익 소리가 들리는 것처럼 옆에 선 전설의 요원에게 고개를 돌렸다. M이 인이어로 끼어들었다.  
"보고해. 머니페니."  
제임스 본드는 석상같은 얼굴이었다. 인이어 송신기가 칼날이 숨겨진 구두 뒷축에 산산히 부서졌다. 머니페니는 뒤돌아보지 않고 발코니로 뛰기 시작했다. 제임스 본드는 한시간 후 인터폴 수배 리스트에 얼굴이 올랐다.


	2. Chapter 2

검찰고위간부 총격 사건에서 CIA가 총알을 습득했다. 정보를 대가로 넘겨진 총탄을 Q가 확인했다.   
"007의 총에서 발사된 실탄입니다."  
M은 입꼬리를 손으로 매만졌다.   
"확실한가."  
"더블제로들의 총에는 발사시 특정 패턴이 들어가게 설계되어 있습니다. 설계자 말고는 식별은 불가능하지만요."  
"그 설계자가."  
Q는 뻐근한 목을 주물렀다. M은 책상에 반쯤 걸터앉아 Q의 머그잔을 내밀었다. 당연한 것처럼 받은 손가락이 바쁘게 키보드 위를 움직였다. 태너는 Q의 보고서를 챙겼다. 돌아나가던 M에게 Q가 물었다.   
"제임스 본드."  
태너의 구두가 바닥에 뽀득 미끄러졌다.   
"뭘 그렇게 놀랍니까. 여기가 호그와트도 아니고. 악마도 제 말하면 나타난다던데 더 말해볼까요. 제임스 본드. 제임스 본드. 제임스 본드."   
"Q. 말하려는 게 뭐지."  
자신이 주장하던 비밀 정보 기구의 폐지를 이제는 거꾸로 막아내고 있는 M은 머리가 더 빠질 지경이었다. 태너는 쓸데없는 소리 하지 말라고 Q에게 눈짓했지만 Q는 머그를 내려놓았다.  
"증거가 지나치게 많습니다."  
"이런 이야기는 회의에서-"  
M이 태너의 말을 뚝 잘랐다.   
"007이 범인이라 그런 것이 아닐까."  
Q는 안경을 벗었다. 드물게 사람을 바로 보았다.   
"합리적 의심은 MI6 일의 극히 일부잖아요."  
태너가 말하려는 찰나 M은 문을 닫고 실험실을 떠났다. 

집에 도착한 Q는 손잡이가 열쇠 없이도 돌아가는 걸 느꼈다. 보안을 할 것이 조금도 없는 집이었지만 고양이 두 마리가 있었다. 경찰을 기다리지 못하고 핸드폰과 총을 든 손을 벌벌 떨며 문을 열자 고양이를 안고 있는 인영이 농구공 드리블을 하듯 문을 닫았다.   
"악마예요?"  
"내 얘기를 했더군."  
사람에게 안기지 않던 고양이가 Q의 품으로 건네지다 가방을 딛고 가볍게 바닥을 디뎠다. 순식간에 문의 모든 잠금장치를 잠궈버린 Q는 집에 들어서지도 못하고 현관에 엉거주춤 서있었다.   
"도청은 안했으니 걱정하지 마."  
"태너일 것 같지는 않고, M이?"  
제임스는 능숙하게 Q의 가방을 한켠에 정리하고 겉옷을 벗겨 옷걸이에 걸었다.   
"안해요."   
"확인만 해주면 돼."  
어떻게 알았는지 고양이 사료가 있는 찬장을 열어 고양이 밥을 능숙하게 주는 제임스를 보며 Q는 한 마디를 더했다.   
"저는 고양이도 두 마리나 키우고, 모기지도 아직 많이 남았어요."  
비단같이 까만 고양이 대니가 제임스의 손등에 머리를 부볐다. 다른 줄무늬 고양이 프레디는 냐웅 가만히 울었다. 제임스는 대니의 귀 뒤를 긁어주었다. Q는 언어도 없이 제 집에서 점점 구석에 몰렸다. 프레디가 훌쩍 제임스의 어깨 위에 올랐다. Q는 더 견디지 못하고 입을 뗐다.   
"뭔데요."  
"잠깐."  
제임스가 현관문 뒤로 몸을 숨겼다. 철컥 문고리가 돌아갔다. 탕 도어 체인이 끝까지 당겨졌다.   
"제임스. 체인 걸었어?"  
"응. 잠깐만! 잠깐만. 들어오기 전에 케챱 좀 사올래?"  
제임스의 총구가 정확히 동거하는 애인 알렉스의 머리를 향하고 있었다. Q는 황급히 문을 닫았다. 알렉스는 이상해하는 것 같았지만 곧 멀어졌다.   
"제임스?"  
"가장 평범한 이름이라서요."  
"좀 구식 아닌가."  
편의점은 가까웠다. 제임스는 종이에 GPS 품명을 갈겨썼다. 풀린 도어체인이 출렁였다.   
"007."  
코드명이 불린 제임스가 돌아보았다.   
"아니죠?"  
연이은 대답 대신 문 닫히는 소리만 들렸다.


End file.
